Cedric to Edward
by oldschoollover
Summary: What really happened.


**Hope you enjoy! (In the beginning, I quoted and paraphrased Harry Potter 4)**

Having always been adept at flying via Portkey, Cedric gracefully landed on his feet, while Harry slammed into the ground, letting go of the Cup in the process. Cedric had to give him one though, his leg was busted. Cedric watched as Harry raised his head and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Cedric shook his head, pulled his friend to his feet, and looked around. All Cedric could see was a large graveyard with a small church in the distance and a large yew tree. He slowly took in his surroundings, then he looked down at the Triwizard Cup, and up at Harry.

"Did anyone tell _you_ the cup was a Portkey?"

"Nope," his friend responded. He watched as Harry looked around the graveyard once more, "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," Cedric replied, getting nervous. _Was_ this part of the task? "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," Harry asked. Cedric was glad he agreed; he himself would feel a lot safer over here if he had at least _some_ form of defense.

They pulled their wands out and looked around the graveyard again, not sure if they should move.

"Someone's coming," Harry said, suddenly.

Cedric tensed, heart pounding. Squinting through the darkness, he saw a figure walking steadily towards them from between the graves. Cedric couldn't tell what he looked like, but it seemed like he carrying some sort of object, like it was an important treasure. The person was short and his black hooded obscured his face. As the man came closer, Cedric saw that the thing the person was carrying was clothed in black, and that he was carrying it as one would carry a baby.

Cedric saw Harry looking at him and gave him a confused look. Cedric and Harry then turned back to the approaching figure. The figure suddenly stopped walking then, examining them both.

Suddenly, Harry let out a wretched scream, making his blood curdle. He looked towards his friend desperately and in shock as Harry clutched his face with both hands, having dropped his wand, and fell to his knees, falling face first.

Cedric knelt down next to him, "Harry?! Harry, are you alright?! What's wrong, Harry?!" Was his scar hurting him? The scar he got from You Know Who?

A high-pitched, cold, heartless voice, echoed across the graveyard, "_Kill the spare!"_

Cedric looked back at the figure and saw him make a movement. Cedric stood up quickly, his wand clutched tightly in his hand, when a flash of green light exploded around him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was black. Like he had fallen asleep. Someone had killed the sound. He blinked and suddenly, he was surrounded by white light. He stood up slowly, hearing himself breathe. The sound was back on. He was still in his Triwizard clothes. Suddenly, a man in black appeared. He was a little far away, so Cedric had to squint to see him. But when he did, he was confused.

"Harry?" he asked the man. For that man looked a lot like his friend, except different. Cedric suddenly realized that this man looked older and sadder.

"No, young man, I am his father, James," _His father?_ Cedric thought, _That can't be! His father is-_

"You're dead, though," Cedric argued. Then his eyes widened, "I'm dead."

James nodded sadly, "It's true."

Cedric was shocked. How could he be dead? He was just in the Triwizard Tournament!

"Oh no," Cedric gasped, "Father and Cho-"

"They will be devastated for some time, but they'll move on and live again. Don't worry."

Cedric nodded solemnly. Why did he die? Who killed himself? Was it-

"However," James interrupted his thoughts, "you're case is a special one."

Now Cedric was really confused, "How do you mean?"

"You and I are about to be reborn."

"Why?"

"Because we were properly nice wizards that died before their time."

Cedric wasn't sure about the logic in this, but he nodded.

"What about your wife?" he asked, suddenly, remembering that Harry had a mother.

"She was already reborn. I will follow her soon." And as if on cue, James changed slightly, so slightly that Cedric thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He suddenly saw a pale, young man with long, blond hair in a ponytail, dressed in denim. But he blinked, and Harry's father was back.

"You won't be normal," James continued, "You will still retain some of your magical elements."

"How?" he asked.

James smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "You'll see."

Cedric was about to ask Harry's father just what kind of world he was going to be reborn into, when suddenly, James started shrinking away from him, disappearing. Cedric himself was shocked, but James didn't look ready, which made him nervous.

"What did you say your name was again?!" James shouted at him, his voice becoming smaller and echoing.

"C-Cedric!" he shouted back at him. He watched as the black dot that was James Potter disappeared before his eyes, leaving him surrounded by white light.

Cedric blinked. He found himself staring up at an old-fashioned hospital light. He also realized that he was unbearably thirsty. He sat up quickly and gasped.

"Whoa, be careful there, son," said a man. Cedric looked up at him. He was a pale man with short, blond hair in a doctor's coat. He kind of reminded him of James; he seemed kind and parental. He was also reminded of that flicker that he saw of James as a pale man with blond hair. But he looked different from this man. Did that mean that James was reborn looking different? Did _he_ look different?!

"Can I have a mirror?" Cedric asked hoarsely. The man looked confused, but obliged, handing him a small, hand-held mirror. Cedric looked in it and sighed in relief when he looked the same, albeit, a little paler, but considering that he just died, that wasn't surprising. Instead of wearing his torn, Triwizard clothes, he was dressed in an old-fashioned hospital gown. Something about it caught his eye. He studied the mirror and realized that there was a name sewn onto it. _Edward._ Cedric cursed under his breath.

"Edward?!" he exclaimed, angrily, "I'm not Edward!"

"Would you prefer to be called Ed?" The man asked him. Cedric realized in that moment what had happened. Ed did sound an awful like Ced.

"Why don't you know your own name? Did I make you forget it when I changed you?"

"You changed me!" Cedric gasped, "How?!"

If it were possible, the pale man became paler, "I didn't say that out loud."

Cedric gasped again. "What?! But, surely you must've! I heard you!" Then, he remembered what James had told him, that he was going to retain "magical elements." Was this what he meant? Did he just become an Occlumens?

"You can read my mind," the man told him, suddenly unsurprised, "It must be your special talent that you took with you from your human life."

"Human?!" Cedric asked, "What do you mean 'my human life'?"

The man sighed, "Ed, you are a vampire now."

Cedric was shocked, but he would have been more shocked if he hadn't been a wizard already. He put the mirror on the bedside table and sighed.

"You are too?"

The man nodded, sadly, reminding him so much of Harry's father, "My name is Carlisle. I will be your adopted father to help you adapt to your new life."

"But why you? Why not James?"

Carlisle looked confused, "I don't know who you mean."

Cedric looked at him, shocked. Then he sighed.

"Muggles," he muttered, like it was a curse.

"You mean _Meyer_," Carlisle corrected cheerfully.

"Haha, JK?" Cedric asked, hopefully. Perhaps this was all a dream and he'd just passed out in the graveyard.

Carlisle smiled wryly at him, "Not this time."


End file.
